Galactic Campaign (November 13, 2016)
Welcome to the Prism Force: Galactic Campaign, a time where you could watch your favorite Prism Force member being stupid and huge idiots while doing a campaign for new singles and albums by the group, live performances, interviews with fellow idols and even concerts. Have a good time watching these PriFo idiots do stuff real life Jpop idols do. Meganee: Welcome back to another episode of Galactic Campaign by our dear unit Prism Force. Sumire-chan, I'll leave the rest to you. Sumire: Thank you Meganee! Ahem, today we'll be having a very special guest to start the program today. Ichigo: She is a very dear friend of ours, satsu. I know most of you would probably guess who she is now coz she is very popular since her face reveal, satsu. Sumire: Amanogawa-sensei, you gave it away already! Ichigo: Sorry, can't help myself, satsu. So without furthur ado, let's welcome this episode's special guest. Prism Force: Hishikawa Usagi! Usagi: Everyone! Usa Usa Gi~ Pleasured to meet all of you! Sumire: Welcome to Galactic Campaign, Big Sister. Usagi: It's great to be here. Sumire: Big Sister, well as we call you... Usagi: Oh no, it's fine. I get used to it anyway. Sumire: I see. We'll be asking you randumb questions and you have to answer them. Usagi: Like an interview? Yes, I'm very excited for this! Mikan: Mikan will start the interview, nano. Say, you're going to be starting in a drama with Kululu, Haruka, Arachne and the VocalDoll twins, nano. Are you excited for it's release, nano? Usagi: Of course. It was fun working with them, especially Shadow Powers. Though most of the scenes with the VocalDoll twins are in PriPara and that majority of the filming is outside of PriPara, I still find them friendlier than before. Miele: How was it being with oneechan? Did she cause some trouble during the filming? Just asking coz I'm not used to her being nice but believe there is still a chance. Usagi: To answer that, Miele, Arachne was acting kind to me and also to the rest of the cast and crew. I think she is trying to change and I'm glad that she thought of doing to. Miele: Oh, I see. (smiles) Yayoi: Next, can you give as a sample of your acting? Usagi: EH?!! S-sure, but I need a volunteer. Ichigo: Nozomi, take the cake. Nozomi: EH?!! Uh, okay. Usagi: What scene do you want us to do a sample of. Yayoi: How about the scene that has the line "Sorry is just an excuse for you to do it again"? That scene pierced Yuu's heart while watching the trailer last night. Usagi: Oh, that scene. (cringes on how many times she took that scene to be perfect) Sumire: 3, 2, 1, Action! Nozomi: "I'm sorry". Usagi: "Sorry?" (laughs) Sorry, I can't take it. (laughs) Nozomi: Eh, "Sorry is just an excuse for you to do it again". Meaning, that you'll laugh again while doing this scene. Yurika: Nozomi! What happened to you while imitating that scene?! Ann: I know right? Nozokun became more shinier than ever! Mikan: Mikan is hungry, no~ Ann: (gives Mikan Pork Bun xD) Mikan: Thank you Ann, as always, nano~ Sumire: Let's retake that scene. 3, 2, 1, Action! Nozomi: "I'm..." (accidentaly trips xD) Usagi: (laughs) Oh Nozomi! Nozomi: Again?! Sumire: Fine, again~ Nozomi: "I'm sorry". Usagi: "Sorry? Sorry is just an excuse for doing it again". Sumire: Cut~ Klara: Perfect shot. Sango: I can't believe he can act like that. Nozomi: (cringes) J-just forget about this dare! Usagi: You look cute while doing this by the way. (Nozomi blushes and a little UsagixNozomi moment is happening.) Sumire: Okay, enough with the sweet moment. Next question! Sango: What's your OTP? Usagi: Well, my OTP os formerly EliUmi (LL) but after seeing a few pics of them together, my new OTP is MireixKuma. (Yes, it's true xD) Sango: A manager and an idol being shipped together. Klara: (sighs) I ship HamxAjimi way more (xD) Sumire: Klarango is way more better. Klara&Sango: WHAT?! Ann: Next question. Favorite food? Usagi: I would go for pizza and bitter gourd salad. (True xD) Ann: You eat bitter gourd? You're amazing then. I can't event get the taste. Usagi: True but it has all the vitamins and minerals needed to become an idol. Sumire: We're Kami idol already so don't need that. Usagi: Well, you're still an idol then. Besides, being an idol is not the only reason to eat that. All of us, idols or not must live a healthy life. Sumire: NO!! Yurika: Next question. You're Symphonata!'s brand designer, right? What inspired you to create the brand? Usagi: Well, I love all types of fashion so I thought of creating my own brand, named after the Production you're involved in of course. Since I wanted to focus on only one brand, I thought of creating sub brands that go under the brand. Yurika: I see. So Symphonata has no consistent theme for it's coord and that coords with the same theme are categorized in sub brands like HipHop? Usagi: Correcto~ Sumire: Wow! Since the sub brand's names are named after different types of music genres, the image song for the users fall on the music genre depending on the sub brand they use. Usagi: Again, correcto~ Mikan: No wonder why Mikan's image song doesn't have an instrumental. My secondary brand is Acapella so my song falls under the genre acapella. Sumire: But I like the country theme image song for Miele. Feels like I'm in some sort of wild west. Miele: Me too. Layla: Okay, next question. What about the brands like Lolita Flora and Pixel Tundra used by Haruka and Kululu respectively? Usagi: Prism Force are my babies so they get special treatment. Prism Force: THANK YOU!! Layla: Then, who's helping you with the other brands? Usagi: Most of the time, my younger brother would help me design (recolor you mean) stuff. Layla: You and your younger brother must be close then. Yayoi: Reminds of me and Yuu. Akane: Okay, last and final question. What's your wish for PIA. Usagi: That it will prosper and become the best academy for PriPara idols. I'm still new to the Student Council (well, how many months has passed anyway since June 12 this year xD) but I'll do my best to become a good example to everyone. Akane: Better than the actual SC member. Sumire: WHAT?!! Akane: Anyways, Big Sister, can you stick to us till the end of the show? Usagi: But of course. Sumire: Alright, no time for Shiritori so let's go to Parody Parade. ---- Parody Parade Attack on Titanic and the Hōkage (Attack on TitanxTitanicxNaruto) After dancing on the end of the ship, Klara/Rose invited Sango/Jack for dinner. Klara/Rose: Mom, this is Jack. I met him just today. Yurika/Ruth: And fell in love with him. Klara/Rose: Exactly~ Yurika/Ruth: What about Cal? Klara/Rose: Mom, I don't love him so forget about him. Yurika/Ruth: Jack, what about you? Do you love my daughter. Sango/Jack: Of course, mam, I totally L-U-V her. Yurika/Ruth: Fine but I won't allow you and my daughter official unless you learn how to spell "love" right. L-O-V-E. Sango/Jack: You want to bring a spelling competition? Then bring it on. Yurika/Ruth: A good rival I see. Fine, let's do that competition now. N-O-W, now! Klara/Rose: (sweatdrops) What just happened? As Yurika/Ruth and Sango/Jack were having a spelling competition, Layla/Cal calls Klara/Rose. Klara/Rose: Yes, Mr. Hōkage? Layla/Cal: Rose, I reveived an emergency call from Konoha and I must return. Klara/Rose: Really?! Layla/Cal: Yes. (Hallelujah song plays in the bg) Klara/Rose: FINALLY!! BYE BYE!! NEVER COME BACK!! Layla/Cal: (sweatdrops) Then you're coming with me to Konoha. Klara/Rose: NO!!! Layla/Cal: Teleportation technique. When the two teleported to Konoha, they met a familiar someone. Layla/Cal: Eugine? What are you doing here? Nozomi/Eugine: Titan alert? What else am I here for? ???: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! Klara/Rose: You came in on a wrecking...BALL?! DUCK!! Random duck suddenly appears but it's not important. Ann: Quack, quack. Hello it's Quackura Haruduck! Nice to meet you, ahiru. Klara/Rose: Quackura Haruduck?!! Ann/Quackura: Exactly, ahiru. Layla/Cal: Quackura is my Genin student. (whispers) She's super crazy by the way. Ann/Quackura: Yoroshquack! Sumire/Titan: We're here to eat you! Layla/Cal: Where are the rest of the ninjas? Ann/Quackura: They ran away, ahiru. Layla/Cal: Eh?! What now?! Usagi: Looks like we don't have enough time foe this segment to continue. We'll continue next week on another Parody Parade. ---- Usagi: Everyone! I love your acting skills in this one. Ann: I don't want to see another duck again. Ichigo: Poppun, satsu? Ann: Poppun is a penguin! Akane: I think we should use our spare time for News Nebula. ---- News Nebula Sumire: We don't have any news, but Big Sister does. Usagi: Yes. I'll be releasing the rest of the Broadway coords sometime later. So please look forward to them. Sumire: I forgot to mention that to promote Symphonata's new sub brand, Broadway, we'll be having a live then. Please look forward to that as well. Usagi: We'll so you next time. Prism Force: On another Galactic Campaign. Bye bye! ---- Furawa: Furawa (フラワ) Squi: Waka (ワカ) Furawa: Kanon (かのん). No, flo~ ChuChu: Furawa lost again, chu. Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays